


heart skips a beat

by panicparade



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Tumblr: klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks tired, circles under his eyes and movements sluggish but he’s smiling that smile, the one that never fails to make Kurt’s heart beat faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart skips a beat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day#1 of Klaine Advent Drabble 2015. 
> 
> The prompt was "Anniversary". 
> 
> Not beta read, sorry for all the errors. Also, my first every Klaine fic! YAY! ♥

Kurt enters the loft as quietly as he can. It’s been a long week, with Blaine’s finals and Kurt’s new project starting at Vogue. They try to work around each other’s schedules, find time to just be together but sometimes it’s just not possible.

They struggled with a lot initially, Kurt remembers days spent not talking as they grow weary with the real struggles of adulthood not matching up to the blissful picture of life together they had in mind. But he likes to think they’ve learnt from those times, learnt when to give space and when to step in.

Tonight’s one of those nights when he knows he has to step in. Blaine’s been studying himself ragged, staying up all night and crashing for a few hours in the morning. He knows that Blaine loves his course material, is happy with his decision to move to NYU but he also knows that while Blaine is absolutely wonderful at knowing when to back off on pushing Kurt, he doesn’t extend the same courtesy to himself.

His plan to rouse Blaine from sleep and then treat him to a wonderful dinner is foiled when he finds Blaine standing next to the dining table, which is now covered in their best crockery and candles.

“Happy Anniversary,” Blaine whispers, tugging him close with his tie. He looks tired, circles under his eyes and movements sluggish but he’s smiling that smile, the one that never fails to make Kurt’s heart beat faster.

“You didn’t have t-”

“I did,” Blaine cuts him off, “because I can always find time to celebrate us. Now give me those flowers you’re hiding behind your back and we can start dinner.”

Kurt wonders how it’s possible that he falls more in love with this man with each passing day, when everyday he feels like his heart is ready to burst, is too small to contain everything he feels for Blaine.

****  
  
  
  



End file.
